The Rift
by Zeit's Glass
Summary: This takes place, after the clans have moved. What happens, when each caln is attacked and very few live? And the only ones that live are she-cats, and kits, that are captured? And an evil leader rules the forest?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yall!!!!!!!!!!! I am writing this just to see if it will be good. Back, the main character is a black tom who depises the Rift gang's leader and want s to get rid of him, any questions you have will be explained later in the story, if yall want there to be more chapters.**

I raced into the shallow clearing. Clash ran ahead, leading his gang of alley's into the small camp.

Everywhere I looked cats wee being killed. Our mission was to kill all cats, expect for a small few of females, kits, and loyal toms.

I heard a soft, frightened mewling coming from a shallow den. I rushed towards it, I needed to prove myself to Clash, our leader. I soon reached the source of the noise.

When I got there I saw her, a young frightened honey colered taby. She was protecting two small kits, yelling for their mother. I raised my paw, for the killing blow.

I prepared myself to bring it down on her head. She looked at me, wiht huge frightened green eyes.

_Those eyes! I can't do it! But what about Clash? Forget him, she doesn't need to die now!_

I hesataieted, unsure what to do. I felt my paw swing throught the air, going right for her.

I slashed a scar over her left eye. "There" I said, "You will e safe for now, come on!" he said quietly, padding away, grabbing one of the kits.

Soon he noticed the she-cat wouldn't follow him. "Come on" he said urgently, "Come if you want to keep you life!"

She stared in horror for a few seconds, and began to follow me, grabbing the other kit.

Clash marched over, his head healed high, "who is she? and why does she have a scar?" he asked, sneering alittle.

Clash was the leader of the Rift gang, he was a huge powerful cat, his orange fur shined brightly in the sun, his underbelly was white, and so were the socks on his legs. He used fear to conquer all, and now he had followers, and was harsh and controling.

"Answer me brother!" he hissed, smacking me in the side of the face.

"S-s-s-she wanted to join" I stuttered, "she wanted to help the gang get stonger!" This was a lie, but I couldn't let her be hurt, she meant to much to me.

"Hmmm..." his green eyes shifting back and forth, trying to decide what to do, "she can join, but only because you are my brother, and I feel sorry for you, now come on Blacky, we have to get home"

We slowly began to make our way into the clearing, or what we called home.

It was an undergroud system that badgers had dug out, but they were long gone. The system was near a twoleg alley, crawling with rats and mice, and plenty of trash. There was also an old wooden platform, where cats were killed, and where she-cats were sold (explained later).

_What will happen to her? What will happen when it is time for her to be sold?_ Thoughts raced through my head, I had to find away to help this she-cat out and stopClash's evil reign!

"Brother escort her to where the _other_ she-cats are" said Clash, "she will be sold soon, but now she belongs with them!"

_Brother why did you have to lead this! _I thought, _you think of she-cats as only tools for kits, and that's it! I really need to find away to get rid of you!_

"Come" I said softly to the she-cat, she was still so scared, I could tell by how much she was shaking, ad by her eyes.

"Wait here for a minute, these kits need a mom, and probaly there is a she-cat with kits.

I walked into the borrow, the one called the nursery, sure enough a cat still had kits.

"Sheka, can you take these two kits, and raise them as if they are your own?" I asked her. "They now have no mother"

"Yes I can" she said, "one of mine was killed, I would love to be their mother."

I gave her the two kits, she looked at them warmly, I knew she would be a true mother to them.

"Come, you must go with the other she-cats" I said, leading her to a Small borrow, full of she-cats that had been captured from the clans, or had stayed into the territory. "this is were you will stay for now" I watched as she walked into, and was greeted by the others.

I was going to have to catch alot of prey, to buy her.

**I will put a poll to see if yall want more chapters, if you want more, who's point of veiw do you want? The she-cat's name is Songpaw. Any other character's in this chapter will also be explained later in the story if there are more chapters! Please review!! Oh, I am having a contest, if you want, give me ideas, and a cat (I will basicly make your cat in the story)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey yall, I have finally finished the second chapter, I was haveing really bad writers block. Please enjoy and tell me how you liked it!!!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Auction**

**Songpaw's POV**

I padded away from the black male, my whisker's dropped, and my head to. I was one of the few survivors from the attack on my clan.

As I walked into the small den, one scent hit my nose, she-cat. I looked around, about ten cats were packed into the den, they were all she-cats!

I carefully padded up to them, "Um.... hello I'm Songpaw" I said, shaky because I was a shy cat, and normally kept to myself.

I scented the air, trying to figure out what clan each came from, but not all of them were from the clans! some were from barns, and some were kittypets, an] few were loners, only two others were from the clans, one was from Windclan and one was from Riverclan.

"Hello" a dapple colored she-cat said, "I'm Fall, I was a loner, but htese guys captured me"

One by one each she-cat replied to me, there was Moose, a solid brown she-cat, she was very Strong, and got mad very easily, and was a loner. The kittypets were, Cream, a creamy colored she-cat that was very sweet, like must of the other she-cats, Lucky, a tabby she-cat, that was very brainy, Lucy, a pretty Persian she-cat who had been with the ally cats for a while, and auctioned two other times, and Crab Apple, a fiery red she-cat, that would snap at every little thing.

There were two barn cats, twins named Lily and May, who were both gray she-cats with white socks, Lily was blind, and May mostly very hyper. Also, there was Mistheart, a dark grey she-cat that was mute, and very shy from Windclan and Waterwind, a tawny she-cat, that also had been auctioned before, and had many litters, but she was a cat who loved to take care of kits.

"Welcome" said Lucy, "your new, and the auction is soon, let me tell you something" Crab Apple snorted, "not again!" Waterwind glared at the she-cat, "Songpaw needs to know what these cats can and will do!" she said, laying down, all the other she-cats did the same, "it is almost time" said Lily.

"Well..." said Lucy glaring at Crab Apple, who turned and looked away, "these cats auction off she-cats once a month" she started, "when the tom with the most prey to give for the she-cat then gets her" she toke a deep breath, "and then they collar her and make her go everywhere with him, but that's not all" she stated, "he will then force you to mate with him, until they kit, and have his kits" Waterwind then took over, "then you move to the nursery, and when your kits are old enough to learn how to fight and hunt, they are taken away so they can learn, and the tom ether takes you back, or sends you to be auctioned again."

Songpaw gasped, it was horrible what happened to cats here, "Here come the toms!" said Lily, stiffening.

Soon four huge, Strong toms came in, each holding leashes and collars. One reached out and roughly grabbed Lily's scruff, "Shut up you stupid blind filth!" he pinned her down and roughly pushed a collar around her neck, and attached a leash, she cried out in pain, as he knocked her aside, and grabbed Waterwind, keeping the leashes hooked around his paw.

Soon all the she-cats were collared, and roughly being led to a large raised platform.

Each one was shoved up the platform, "Get in line!" said a small, fat tabby, " the toms are almost here!" As if on cue, many toms sat down in front of the platform, some with She-cats on leashes, some had none. One of them stood out, out of them all, it was the black tom!

The black tom that rescued me, but threw me here. He had a determined look on his face, and a huge pile of mice by his paws. Would he try to bet, and win me?

Many thoughts began to race through my mind, as Waterwind was shoved up, and the small tabby yelled to the crowd, "Here we have a beautiful she-cat, may the betting start!" soon toms were yelling out how many mice to out down for her.

She was soon auctioned to a skinny tom.

**Blacky's POV (this will be a little back in time)**

I padded into the clearing, struggling to carry all the mice with me.

I soon saw an open spot and sat down with a sigh. I had been hunting all afternoon, and now I was tired.

Flats soon padded to the head of the stage and the she-cats filed in behind him.

A tawny she-cat was pushed up, and Flats began to take up the mice for her, as she was auctioned off to Tim.

One by one the she-cats padded up, and were auctioned off to other toms. Soon Songpaw was up.

Clash chuckled as hos friend, Miko, tapped him, "there's a pretty one to add to your collection!" he whispered, pointing to Clash's five she-cats.

I was furious, "Five mice!" I said, surprising Clash and Tim, and most of the other toms.

"Nice little bro, I will play your little games" he said Laughing, "Six mice!"

I panicked "Sven mice!"

"Not good enough bro!" he said to me, then turning back to Flat's, "Ten mice!"

"Gentlemen, we have ten mice! going once! going twice!"

"Now I smiled, "Fifteen mice!" I said, No other tom had ever bet that high, I knew I would win this time!

"Wow, Gentlemen Fifteen mice! Going once! Going twice! Sold to the black tom!"

Clash glared at me as I bounded up to the platform.

I gave Flats the mice and padded up to Songpaw and gently grabbed he leash and lead her to my spot near the platform.

Soon the rest of the she-cats wee sold, and Flats announced the next auction, and the other toms and their she-cats began to disperse.

I began to go to my den, an old badger set near the woods we had now taken from the warriors.

"Wait just one minute" sad Clash.

I whipped around to face him, the she-cats formed a barrier behind him, trying to see what was happening.

"That she-cat was supposed to be mine!" he hissed, Songpaw bravely held her place, "Well.. He beat you fair and squ-"

Clash lashed out and slapped her across the face, his claws unsheathed, "Shut up you bag of filth!"

I hissed and leapt out at him, we were soon locked in a small battle.

Lush walked out and stopped Clash from beating me even more, "Come on Clash, let it go" she said soothingly, " plus, some of us are in heat" she purred, waving her tail under his nose.

I could scent she was also in heat, and Clash purred, "Come on" he looked at me, "your lucky this time" he padded off towards his den, purring, I knew what would happen now, but I headed off back towards my den.

Soon we were in the small clearing, just in front of my den.

I sat down, and began to lick the side of her face, cleaning the wound Clash had given her. She flinched under the feeling of my tongue.

"Is something wroung?" I asked, seeing her look away.

"I-I.... Are you... going to.... make me mate.... with you?" she asked.

"What?!" I asked confused, "No1 I would never do any thing, you didn't want me to!"

She looked at me, happiness sparkling in her beautiful eyes.

"Really?" she asked, and I nodded.

She leaned over, and began to lick the scratch on my shoulder, and I groomed her fur.

We both began to purr, and soon we were both clean, and our cuts and scrapes washed out.

I stretched and padded into my den, and she followed shyly. I padded over to my moss bed, and layed down, "come here" I yawned.

She padded over, and sat down in a smaller moss nest I had just made.

I bit down on the leash, and it fell to the ground.

"There, now that should feel better" I said, laying my head down, I soon began to drift into a deep sleep.

Songpaw did the same.

**Okay, now click the botton that says Review, one thing before you do. I need ideas for another chapter, I am fresh out, so if yall could, help out and give ideas please!!!!!!!! Well that's it for now, bye!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, you guys are lucky, I somehow was able to get this chapter out pretty fast. But I am haveing really bad Writer's block, and need some Ideas, so when you review, please submit any idea you think should happen next. Also, I do need some warrior cats for my story, so if you want, make a cat, and I will look at it and maybe put it in may story. Also, if you do have an idea or cat put into my story, I will put in what you submitted, and congraduate you. Lastly, there is secret twist at the end, that's why I put secret POV.**

**Stealthclaw- submitted the she-cat Stealthclaw, a light gray she-cat with pretty blue eyes**

**Jon the Black Wolf- submitted Idea (I will not tell the idea until the next chapter)**

**Black's POV**

I got up in looked around, but I wasn't in my den, I was in a clearing, and a she-cat with a starry pelt walked to my side. Soon more cats with starry-pelts gathered around him, along with cats that reminded him of the alley cats. So the alley cat look alikes attacked the other cats!

Soon I was fighting fdor his own life! But, just as suddenly as it begain, the battle ended.

I collasped in the clearing, losing all feeling in my body. The she-cat padded up to me again, and begain to fade away.

_The night song, will defeat the Clash, and save the four. True love must find away to save all...._

Over and over the breeze whispered the same thing over and over.

I stared asx the she-cat disappeared, "no! wait!" I said, before the rest of the land faded away.

I jolted a wake, I still felt numb, but when I looked at the sleeping form of Songpaw, I was filled with a warm feeling.

I smiled and relaxed until she woke up.

**Songpaw's POV**

I looked around, I was at my old den! I ran towards the apprentice den, hopeing to find Frost paw, my best friend. I darted into the den, but when I got there, I didn't just see Frostpaw.

Shadestar was there along with Faithclaw, but I had seen them killed in battle against the alley cats.

They all turned their heads towards me, and then I saw the stars on their pelts. Starclan was trying to tell me something.

"Welcome Songpaw, please step closer we have to tell you something" said Shadestar.

I was startled, and many thoughts began to race through my mind.

A sudden urge seem to push me into walking towards the starry cats, as if a an invisiable string was pulling me.

I soon was a tail-length away from them when Frostpaw began to chant something.

_The night song, will defeat the Clash, and save the four. True love must find away to save all...._

Soon Shadestar and Faithclaw were chanting along.

My fur bristled, and I ran out of the den. I had to get away from the crazy cats.

But where ever I ran, the chanting voices seemed to follow and others seem to join them.

I soon came to the Fourtrees, and a horriable sight met my eyes.

All the cats that had fallen when the alley cats attacked were there, and chanting the same thing.

_The night song, will defeat the Clash, and save the four. True love must find away to save all...._

I jolted a wake, startling Blacky at the same time.

He smiled, and gave a small lick to the back of my ear.

**Blacky's POV**

I didn't expect her to jump like that, but I smiled anyway, I had big plans for today.

_I wonder if she had the same dream, but I shouldn't ask, I will only find out when she is ready to tell me..._

"Do you know how to hunt?" I asked her.

She looked taken a back for a minute but then replied.

"Only a little bit" she said, looking at her paws with embarassment.

"Well why don't we go sharpen your hunting skills up a bit?" I asked, my smile begain to grow.

She padded up to where the leash was, and stood there waiting.

"What do I need that for?" I asked her, "you aren't going to run away are you?"

She gave me a surprised look and smiled.

We both began to padd out into the clearing, around my den.

"Come on, I will show you the best hunting spot!" I said, breaking into a slow run, and Songpaw did the same.

Soon we neared a small creek, as we did, a vbole jumped right in front of me!

With a quick flick of the paw, it was dead at my paws.

"See howeasy it is?" I said,as I began to stalk another vole.

She giggled and did the same.

After a while, we had enough prey to feed us for weeks.

"Why don't we give some to the nursing she-cats?" I asked.

She nodded in agreement, we first headed back to my den, to ge ther leash.

When we came back out, Clash was standing in front of me.

"I heard you let your she-cat off the leash, did you I want the truth!" he said, fury filling his eye.

**Click's POV (one of Clash's most trusted cats)**

I watched as Black led the beutiful she-cat into the woods.

What an Idiot he was, letting her off a leash.

A though raced through my mind, if clash knew about this, oh boy! Would he be proud of me, and Blacky would be in so much trouble!

I raced off towards Clash's den.

Maybe he would let me have one of his mates! All the ones he had were the best looking, expect for Blacky's, she was pretty to!

Mybe he will take her away from Blacky! Maybe my reward would be her!

I soon ran into the den, Clash was there Grooming, Scarlett, his favorite she-cat of all he owned, both their pelts were ruffled, it was easy to tell what they had just done.

"Clash! I have big news!" I said.

"What?!" he grumbled, "As you can see I am busy"

"Well, I thought you would like to know that Blacky was breaking the rules!" I said, and explianed all of what Blacky had done.

"What?!" He said, then an evil smile crept upon his lips, "why don't we pay a little visit to Blacky?"

I nodded, he and I ran back towards Blacy's den, boy did he look surprised when he came out with Songpaw next tohim, this time with a leash.

**Secret POV**

I padded past the weaken warriors. We were all that were left.

"Stealthstar" called out Shadownight, one of the two medicine cats left, "we need to find a better way to live, all the cats are dieing!"

"I know" I replied, "Luckly we found the last living warriors, and have banded together"

"Will we ever find the missing cats?" asked Greenleg, a calico she-cat.

"We may never know" I said, and gray pelt bristling with anger, "but we will find these killers and catnappers, and destroy them!"

**Thanks now please review and submit your ideas and cats!!!!!! and Shadownight is a she-cat, I couldn't find a good place to add that in.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it toke so long to write. Again, I had writer's block, and I have been sssssssssssssooooooooooo busy!! I hope you like this, and keep reviewing!!! I need the help!! Note to Stealthclaw- yes, Stealthstar is Stealthclaw, hope you don't mind. Also, here a new cat that was submitted in:**

**Skywing-pretty silver tabby with Bright ice blue eyes**

**Also, beware in this chapter, there is a point of view from a demented cat, and a murder. The only clue I will leave to you, is Clash is off his rocker!**

**Blacky's POV:**

I was startled by Clash. "Well well brother, breaking the rules are we?" he said, an evil smile coming along his face.

Kink, who was behind him, smiled to, and thought of how he would be praised, but I knew my brother would not praise him at all.

"Let's see..." Clash said, deep in thought, "you punishment will be, I will use you to help teach the younger kits how to fight!"

_What! Usually his punishment's were harder then that! I mean, I was going to get beat around a little, but that was nothing compared to the regular punishments!_

"I have decided to go easier on you, for you are my brother" he said, "but it will not happen again, also, you will scout around a little, to see if any surviving "warriors" are out there And report them to me!" he said, padding away, "Kink come here!"

Kink sighed, disappointment in his eyes, he had come to see Clash torture me!

Songpaw nervously crept up beside me.

"He's gone" I assured her, licking her cheek.

She looked at me with her beautiful eyes, and a small smile crept on her face.

"I hope I didn't cause you to much trouble" she said, licking my cheek back, and purring to.

"Come on" I said, grabbing the leash, "We need to take the prey to the nursery, and I need to tell Clash, I am heading out to scout"

**Kink's POV**

I padded behind Clash, disappointed because I thought I would see some action!

Clash suddenly stopped, in the middle of a clearing, away from any cats.

"What are we doing?" I asked, as Clash sat down.

"Oh that's only for me to know" he said, an evil smile upon his face.

"What?!" I said, looking around wildly, fear begain to feel my heart.

Then suddenly, I was on the ground, my life bleeding out of me.

My blood formed a puddle around my body, my pelt stained red.

"Sorry pal" said Clash, licking his paws, "I couldn't let you go and tell everyone I had a soft side"

My vision began to dim, thoughts swirling around my head, as Clash padded around my dieing body.

"I am a leader who rules by fear!" he said, "and this is why!"

He began to laugh evily, as I pasted on, my life cut short, by the one, I tired to impress!

**Clash's POV, a little back in time**

I lead the idiot to the clearing, where I had killed so many before.

He thought I would praise, because he told me about my brother disobeying, well he was wrong.

Now because of this he will pay.

I smiled, watching him try to figure out what was happening, asking me what was going on.

"That's only for me to know!" I said, chuckling at his confusion.

I leapt at him, tearing his throat out!

He fell to the ground like all the others, life bleeding out of them.

None saw who I really was, and those who did, died at my paws.

I licked the blood off my paws, watching Kink struggle, trying to live.

I laughed, padding around him, answering each question he had.

"Sorry pal" I said, laughing at him, "I couldn't let you go and tell everyone I had a soft side"

I watched him die, him struggle for his last breath, just watching made me laugh!

"I am a leader who rules by fear!" I said, laughing, as he died, "and this is why!"

Hos body shuttered one last time, and he past on.

I grabbed his scruff, and pulled him over to a pile of bones, and rotting flesh, but I didn't throw him on top.

First I ripped him apart, fur and blood flying everywhere.

Next, I threw him on to the pile, and positioned myself right by it.

Then, I did my bisness on to the pile, disgracing all the dead cats.

When I was done, I groomed myself, and padded back to the central meeting place for all cats.

I needed to talk to my brother about scouting.

**Warriors POV**

Stealthstar padded around the makeshift camp, she was leading the survivers, but only because, she was the only one fit enough to lead.

"Skywing" she said to the pretty silver tabby, "do you think you could do some hunting?"

"Yes, I can" she said, her bright ice blue eyes staring at me.

"Wit, before you go!" said Shadownight, "do you think you could get me some herbs?"

"Yes!" she said right back, wanting to help as much as she could, "could you describe the ones you need, please?"

Shadownight nodded, and told her every one of hte herbs she needed, as she did so I called out to Greenleg, and Rockthorn, a huge stroung tabby, who's mate was taken from him.

"Yes?" they both answered, Rockthorn getting up from his nap, wincing alittle from a cut in his side.

"I need you to help Skywing out, do you think you can?" I said.

"Yes" Greenleg replied, "we can."

They both padded up to her, and Skywing told them what she would need help with, and soon they were off.

I turned away, wondering when Woodnose, a brown tom, and Mousefoot, a brown and white tabby she-cat would get back!

It was not like my mate to be late from a hunting patrol!

**Hope you liked it! Didn't I say Clash was nuts!!!!! Anyways, please review!!!!! Press the big, blue button under this!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, Two chapter's in one day!!!! This chapter is really describing the day they have, and is really is a filler kind of chapter, but with a little twist at the end, enjoy!!!!! Oh, and here is some more cats! Also, Join Feathercloud13's forum, if you like the warrior's series, or warrior's stories!!! There is a link on my profile!**

**Silverpelt-Hawksky:**

Graysky: plain gray she-cat with short hair and ocean-blue eyes. A spaz.  
Hawksky: calico she-cat with blood-red eyes (for realism: amber eyes). Cold,  
kinda mean, but nice, once you get to know her.  
Riverstone: silver she-cat with very long hair, and green eyes. Hyper, and  
friendly.  
Silentsong: white she-cat with black stripes) and  
brown eyes. Mute, but very "talkative".  
Slash: A ginger, long-haired tom with black eyes. A rouge, a member of the  
alley cats. Cold and cruel.

**Black's POV**

I padded into the nursery, Silentnight, a white she-cat with black stipres, was there, suckling two newborn kits.

"Here you go" I said, pushing a fat vole to her, and dropping the rest in the corner, keeping a rat and a couple mice, SOngpaw did the same, and I told her to keep the sparrow she was holding.

_The others must be taking a walk with their mates_, I thought, then I began to wonder if I would ever see Songpaw like that.

Silentnight nodded her mute head at me, saying thank you, before devouring the vole.

I was broken from my trace when Songpaw shouldered me in the side saying, "come on, Clash is probably waiting for us"

"See you later" I said to SIlentnight, before padding out, SOngpaw at my side.

We began to walk through the central meeting place, and cat at over turned boxes, had small items, like seashells and small things the Upwalkers wore in their ears.

We walked by one cat, who had small feathery snake-like items that the upwalkers called 'boas".

Song toke interest to these boas, having never seen them before.

"Scarlett wears a different one each day" I said, as she reached out and touched one, "I could get you one"

She stood there for a minute, not knowing what to say, "Please?" she asked, staring at me.

"How much?" I asked, the Stocky brown cat.

"Two mice" he said, and I gave the two I was holding, in return, he let SOngpaw pick the boa she wanted, a watery blue one, that wrapped neatly around her shoulders, and he let her keep it.

"There's more to see" I said, as we began to pad forward, "and you look very beautiful"

She purred, her eyes full of glee.

The next box we stopped at, had small, metal ropes that you could wrap around your paw, or neck.

Songpaw looked at each one, mystified by the unique, colorful stones they held, dropping the rabbit to the ground.

I pulled the tall, orange cat aside, he wore a small tattered vest, more likly stolen from a house-cat that had roamed the streets.

"HOw much for the rope with the rainbow stones?" I asked, whispering so Songpaw would not hear.

"That rabbit looks like enough" he said.

I carefully reached my paw out, swiping the rabbit over to me, Songpaw was still looking at the other ropes.

"Here" I whispered, pushing the rabbit to him, and taking the small rope.

"She's a beut, you are lucky to have gotten her" he said, "keep spoil'in her to, while ya 'ave 'er"

I smiled at him, and I looked at my feet, embarrassed.

"The only reason I say this" he stated, "was, Clash there took me mate!"

"Oh!" I said, "If he lays one paw on Songpaw! I will rip his entrails out!"

"Calm down me laddy, jest warn'in ya" he said, shoving me forward,"make her day now, while ye can!"

"I will!" I said, padding to her side, keeping the rope hidden from her, I was going to give it to her later, as a surprise, "Would you like to see a show?"

She looked at me funny, "sure..." she said, still confused.

"You'll love it!" I said, "come on this way!"

She eagerly followed me, and soon we were at a small stage, surrounded by boxes, two burly toms stood in front, "Pay up if you want to enter" said The burly brown tom.

"Will that be enough?" I said, handing him the rat.

"Yes" he said, moving away, letting us enter, to a small section, full of soft moss, and discarded Upwalker pillow.

"Hello brother" said Clash appearing behind him, along with Scarlett, "why don't you sit with us?"

"Hello brother" I said back, turning around, "We would love to to sit with you"

"Great" Clash said, pointing to a couple of pillows in the front, that were the best looking, and the fluffiest "We sit here"

I settled down on a green pillow, and Songpaw beside me, and Clash settled next to Scarlett.

(I am gonna skip the show)

After the show, I got up with SOngpaw at my side.

**CLash's POV**

My plan is working, soon, Blacky will be among my growing pile of bones.

"Clash, I needed to talk to you about scouting around" he said.

"Yes you may go, and Songpaw to" I said, I was gaining his trust little by little, but in the end, he will be dead.

He looked a little surpired at first, but then smiled, "Thank you Clash" he said, before running off to scout.

Good, I thought, "come Scarlett, we have some work to do" I purred, she batted her eyes at me, rubbing against my pelt, as we headed off towards my burrow.

**Blacky's POV**

As we padded into the forest, I took SOngpaw to a small clearing.

"SOngpaw, I got this for you" I said, giving her the rope I had gotten for her.

She looked stunned at first, "I got it to tell you I love you" I said.

She smiled, and licked my cheek, "I love you to" she said.

"Here let me help you get it on" I said, as I gently placed it around her thin neck.

"You look darling" I said, she giggled, and I purred, along with her.

**Skywing's POV**

AS we padded into the forest, we heard giggles and paw steps.

We stepped into the clearing, There were two cats there, a black tom, and a small she-cat, with a feathey thing around her neck.

**Review please!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I finally got up this next chapter, and I think I will start a I hate Clash club, if you don't understand now, you will later! Read on!**

**Black's POV**

I stared in horror as the cats emerged from the dark forest.

I bravely stood in front of Songpaw, protecting her, I would not let her get hurt!

"What do you want?!" I hissed, letting my claws come out of their sheath's, letting them dig into the ground.

The cats looked at him funnily for a minute, then one approached him, "I am Skywing, and why are you here?" she asked, fear in her eyes.

I fet my pelt begain to lay down, and camness spread through me instantously, as Songpaw placed her tail on my shoulder.

"Everything will be okay" I whispered into her ear, "I am Blacky, yes I am with the Alley gang that destroyed your clans and everything..." I said to them.

The groups eyes began to widen in fear, "{don't worry, I hate my brother, and I will do everything I can to protect what is left of you guys" I said, "and this is my mate, Songpaw"

**Skywing's POV**

I froze up in fear when he said he was with the gang that had killed off my family.

He must have seen the fear from our eyes, because he quickly said he was on our side.

I sighed with relif, but then I noticed the small she-cat next to him, Songpaw he said her name was.

"Wait, isn't that a clan cat name?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Yes I was part of Thunderclan" she replied, her prensence seemed to calm the black tom down, I wasn't going to get between them.

"I'm from what's left of Windclan" I said, happy to know that more of the clans were still out there, "Follow me let me show you our camp!'

We soon arrived at the small makeshoft camp, skinny, weak cats filled the camp.

Stealthstar approached, "who are these cats?!" she commanded and hissed at the same time, fury growing in her eyes.

"These area couple of alley's-" I said, but Stealthstar rudely interrupted, "What!? you lead them to our camp!" she hissed.

"Stop!" said the black tom,"we aren't going to hurt you!"

Stealthstar Slashed at his face, catching him off guard.

Songpaw hissed and tackled the she-cat, "No one touches my mate but me!' she hissed.

Stealthstar was taken a back.

"We may be from the gang that attacked you, but once, I was part of the clans! and My mate and I hate the leader of that gang!"

Stealthstar looked startled for a little bit, then relaxed.

"Come Songpaw we need to head back, before Clash suspects something" he said to Songpaw, "but don't worry we would never tell a soul that you guys existed."

**Clash's POV**

"Bring the tom forward!" I said, a smile on my face, as the brown tom came forward, "where are you from?"

'I would never tell you such a thing!" he hissed at me.

My smiled grew bigger, "if you do not tell me, I guess that you will have to be taught, now tel me where you are from!"

"Never!" he hissed back.

"Fine then, Ice, Dart, come forward,a nd bring the toms you are in charge off" I said, backing away.

Two large toms came forward, and five to six more toms followed, "you called sir?" Ice, a large white tom asked.

"Beat him, to near death" I said, watching the brown tom scream as he was pulled away and beaten, at that moment, Songpaw and Blacky came in.

Blacky, I hated that tom, but I needed him for now. Songpaw though, she was a goddess, and she needed to be by my side, not his. Her scent drifted towards me, she still had not mated yet, good.

A sly, smile creeped upon my mouth, I needed to make sure Blacky knew who was in charge.

Ice and Dart were soon done with the brown clan cat scum, "Dart, pick a couple toms to throw that scum into a cell" I said, watching as the brown, near dead tom was dragged away.

"Dart, Ice, hold Blacky down, but leave him facing me, and make sure, his eyes are open" I said, my smile growing bigger.

Sng paw stood there, not knowing what was about to happen., a laugh ripped from me throat, as she looked around wildly for an escape.

But there was none, all my followers had filed the gaps, waiting to see some action.

I padded to her side, and gently took off the boa that was draped on her shoulder's.

"What a beutifulthing, just like you" I said into her ear.

She tensed for a moment, and Blacky stared in shock.

"Whay are you doing this?" she asked, I began to smile more.

"I need to make sure Blacky and you my dear, know your place.

With a swift movement of my paw, I flipped he onto her back.

I raked my claws down her belly, seeing try to struggle away.

I laughed, and knocked her onto her bleeding belly.

Instantly I was upon her, and she never knew what was happening, but when she did, she tried to get away, but I was to stoung!

I grabbed her scruff between my teeth, and dug my claws into her side, forcing myself into her thin body.

Pleasure filled me, when I heard the scuffle, as Blacky tried to get me away from Songpaw, my Songpaw.

After awhile, I leapt away, leaveing curled and bleeding into a ball.

"You are mine" I hissed into her ear, and I began to walk to my brother.

"You know you place, and it stays this way" I said, "when I am away, release them" I said, and walked away, back to my den, and to my Scarlett, who was in heat still.

**Blacky's POV**

When I felt the weight of the two toms lift away, I ran to my mate's side.

The group of cats began to disband, until it was only me and her.

'I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you" I said into her her, trying to comfort her.

She nodded, and leaned her teary muzzle onto myfur.

I lead her back to our home, away from the rest of them.

I purred, trying to get her to stop shaking.

"Blacky" she whispered into my ear, "become my mate. now"

I looked at her, her eyes full of determination, "I am not his, I am yours" she said, rubbing her head under my chin.

I purred, and licked her forehead, "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes..." she said.

**Hope you like it! Review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chappie, and I didn't know hte entire naming ceremony so I did my best. Hope you enjoy the story!!!**

**Black's POV**

I smiled, the past moon has great.

Claws hasn't bothered Songpaw and I anymore, but he can't really, seeing how she was pregnant with my kits.

Also, I helped the last of the surviving warriors out everyday, helping them hunt and find better shelter.

And aslo, I fed lies to my brother. He would ask each day how the scouting was going.

My reply each day was we had befriended them, and they trusted us, and truth they did.

But I also made him think we would turn our backs them, but we never will.

I licked Songpaw on her ckick and purred, as I grabbed her leash, because I didn't need to get hurt again, and headed into the central area of the gang.

I felt my happiness drain, when Clash approached.

"Why hello brother" he said, his erie creepy smile crawled onto his face, "I see your first litter will be born soon"

I tensed, "Yes" I replied, Songpaw glared at him, and pressed her pelt into my side.

"When she is done with that litter, I want to see her on the Auction platform, then we will see who gets her then!" he said, and evil laugh erupted from his throat.

I glared at him, and Songpaw and I quickly padded away, "Oh wait brother" said Clash.

"What?!" I replied, ready to fight if I needed to, "the battle shall be tomorrow." he swiftly said.

I nodded, and my mate and I ran until we can to the camp of warriors.

"You need to prepare the Clash wants to take over tomorrow!" I said, a wild look in my eyes.

Stealthstar stood there calm, even after my news.

"We want to do a quick ceremony, and then free the she-cats and my mate" she said.

I nodded my head, "what ceremony?"

"Your naming ceremony" she said, shifting a little, "you have proven your loyalty, now step forward"

I sat there, uncertain, but Songpaw smiled and placed her tail on my shoulder comfortingly, and lead me to the warrior leader.

"By the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior names" SHe started.

"Songpaw you are now Songbreeze, may STarclan be with you" she said, as the clan cats began to chant her name, and gather around.

"And Blacky, you shall now be called Blacklash, may Starclan guide you with their ways" she finished, and the warriors chanted my new name.

I began to smile, "one question Stealthstar" I said.

"What is it?" SHe asked, confused.

"May Songbreeze stay with your warriors?" I asked, "I don't want her to be hurt anymore"

Songbreeze gavve me a confused look, but Stealthstar gave me answer, "yes she may, until the battle is over, then you will join us to"

I nodded, "thank you, I said, but then was startled by the next comment.

"On one condition, you will lead us into battle" she said.

I nodded, "I will"

"Now, let's set the prisoners free!" I said, and a group of cats came to my side, as we ran to the gang's home.

Stealthstar held Songbreeze back, "think of your kits" she said, before I was gone.

We soon neared the prisoner cells, and where the she-cats were kept.

I nodded and the cats dispersed, A calico tom named Hawkfeather walked up to the night guard, "I'm here to relive you' he said.

The gaurd looked up at him sleepily, "Finally" he saaid, walking away, and gave him the cell opener.

Hawkfeather nodded, and took the cell opener.

The rest of us waited until the tom was gone, and we raced to the cells, freeing the prisoners and I ran to where the she-cats were, and pushed the block of wood a side, They looked at me confused.

"Run, you are free!" was all I needed to say, and they were gone.

"Go" I said to the warriors, and they nodded at me, "Rockthorn wait!" I said.

The gray tom gave me a confused look, "I need you to make me look like I fought you guys!"

He nodded, and ruffled my fur a little, and left a few claws marks down my side.

"Thanks, now go!" I said, running into the central meeting place, "Clash!" I yelled.

"What?!" he said, racing to me, "where's Songpaw?!"

"They took her, the warriors!" I panted, stumbling a little, "they betrayed me, and took her away, I tried to fight them!"

Clash thought for a minute, "lead me to them, it is time to have full control of the forest, everyone is coming expect the kitting she-cats" he said.

"This way!" I said, racing ahead, the aleey's and their females behind.

Soon we reach a clearing, where they warriors and I had picking for the battle, "we're here" I said.

Clash stopped, and so did the rest of them, looking confused, "Blacky where are we?"

I padded into the center of the clearing, and sat down, facing them, and smiled.

"My name is no longer Backy, I am Blacklash" I stated, "And now I lead the warriors, if you want your homes back, change your side"

Some of the toms looked confused, as their she-cats left their sides, fighting to get away, and some tome padded over to my side.

"Your time id over Clash' said Mink, a thin brown tom, "you killed off the innocent, including my brother Kink, I saw your doing's" he hissed.

The warriors joined my side, "Charge!" Yelled Cash.

And the battle began.

**Hope you enjoyed it, review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally Last chappie! And yes this was a short story, but I will be putting up a poll seeing if there should be a sequel, if you have any ideas for it, please PM m or review! And you guys will hate me by the end of this.**

**Blacky's POV**

I leapt at Clash, and we engaged into battle.

Cats where fighting all around, but the only ting I cared about was Songbreeze was safely hidden.

We began to circle each other, watching each other's movements, waiting for the right time.

My attention fluttered for a moment, when a yowl sounded through the area.

Clash leapt at me, and grabbed my scruff between his teeth.

I rolled, twisting his neck enough, he let go.

He lashed out at me, I sidestepped, swiftly missed by the blow.

Clash hissed, and began to charge at me, and lunged.

Again I moved out of the way, letting him get off balance, so I could attack him.

He slid for a minute, not paying attention, that was all I needed.

I leapt at him, sending both of us tumbling.

Suddenly the scent of water hit, and I realized, we were on a cliff, by a river, that had swelled because of a recent storm.

Clash toook notice of my attention wavering, and pinned me to the ground!

"Now brother, is the moment I always dreamed of!" he said, bringing up his left paw, for a killing blow.

Then a cracking sound filled the air, the surrounding ledge we were on began to crack into thousands on peaices.

The sound was loud, louder then any storm I had been end.

Then, the ground gave out below us.

We both yowled as we plunged into the cold river.

My body became numb, then a thought ran through my mind, now was my time to destroy my insane brother.

I grabbed his scruff, and plunged to the bottom of the river.

I unsheathed my claws, and dug them as deep as I could into the bottom of the river.

Cash fought to get away, but I wouldn't let him.

My life seemed to go before my eyes, from my first day of life, to being with my mate.

In want seemed to be like forever, Clash went limp, not moving at all.

I to began to go limp too, and and lost my hod on Clash and the river bottom.

Then everything went black.

**Clash's POV**

I was going to finish my brother off, I just knew it!

My chance came when my brother stood there, realization in his eyes.

I leapt at him and pinned him down!

"This is the moment I have dreamed of!" I howled, readying myself for the killing blow!

Then, the horrible cracking filled my ears!

The rumbling kept going on and on, and I couldn't think!

then the ground fell from under my paws, sending me and my brother into the raging river!

I tried to swim against the current, fighting it as much as I could!

Then I felt teeth dig into my scruff, puling me down, deep into the river.

I tried to fight the weight pulling me down, but it wouldn't relent.

The water surged past my face, until a couldn't see.

Then I went limp, blackness filling my head.

I woke up on a shore, cats everywhere,

I got up, and walked to Dart, "Dart, how was the battle?" I asked him.

He paid no attention.

"Idiot, answer me!" I said, slashing him across the muzzle.

My paw passed right through him.

I stared in horror.

I began to feel a tugging at my paws, I looked down, and saw Kink, trying to pull me into the ground.

I began to see all the cats I had murdered in my lifetime.

My Father emerged from the ground.

"Remember me son, you ended up just like me, and killed me for power, now you get to join me!" he yowled leaping at me.

I yowled for help, but no one came, to help me.

All the murdered cats leapt at me, dragging me down to the ground, ripping me to shred's.

The hundreds of cats continued to pull into the ground, until I was in a dark forest.

"Now son, you will be tortured, as you did to all of your victims, day in and day out!" he laughed!

**Blacky's POV**

I woke up on shore, the clan's gathered around.

"Blacky we won!" said Stealthstar, "come it is time to heal"

"But, what about the she-cats still at the gang's hideout?" I panted, getting up.

"I already sent out a search party to retrieve them" she said.

"Also, SOngpaw has given birth!" she said.

"What?!" I said, "Take me to her!"

"Come then!" she said leading the way.

I was soon by her said, with my four kits, two toms, and two she-cats.

I purred, as I laid down beside her, licking her ears.

Songpaw smiled at me, purring back.

"What are their names?" I asked.

"This is Eaglekit" she said, poiting to a brown she-cat, "Nightkit" pointing to a black tom, "Whisperkit" she said, pointing to a gray she-cat, "and Frostkit" she said pointing to a calico tom.

"Beutiful, like their mom" I said, "and Handsome like their father" she said.

That night I fell asleep, for the first time, safely beside her that night!

But I didn't relize that I hadn't gotten the medcine cat that night.

**That next morning**

I padded over to the make-shift medicine cat den, pain all over my body.

"Hello? can I have any help?" I asked, before collapsing to the floor.

Shadownight, and her young apprentice rushed to my aid, pulling me into the den.

"Blacklash, you have an infection, it's spread through your body, your not going to make it!" said Shaodownight, rushing around trying to do all she could.

"Get Songbreeze" I said.

The Apprentice ran across the camp, into the den that Songbreeze had.

"What?! If he needs to see me, he can walk in here, I just gave birth!" she yowled, I chuckled.

Within a few minutes she was by my side, weeping.

"Don't worry" I said, "just remember... I... I..."

"What?" she asked, her pet stained with tears.

"I love you" I said, in my last breath.

A starry she-cat came up to me, the one who had given me the prophecy, I nodded and got up to follow her.

I turned back for a minute, and whispered into my mate's ear, "I... love... you..."

I turned back, and began to pad into the land of Starclan.

**Songbreeze's POV**

When the apprentice came in and told me that Blacky wanted to talk to me, I yelled at him, but then he explained my mate was dieing.

I was by his side within a couple of seconds, my pelt being stained with tears.

Then he told me he loved me, I cried even harder. He shuddered his last breath after that.

Then, a voice whispered into my ear, "I... Love.. You..." I smiled, and whispered, "I love you to" as my mate made his way into Starclan.

**Hope yall enjoyed the story! Please review! Thanks!**


	9. Contest

**Hey guys, no one has voted on my new poll I have put up!!!!! Also I am now going to have a competition!**

**The Competition is for (and you can do all three) a mate for one of Blackys daguthers, or son, and a villain.**

**Here is what you need to do to enter:**

**One paragraph of description (and a picture if possible, but you still need a paragraph of description)**

**One paragraph of history ( Important notice, the villain likes of Blacky's daughters)**

**One paragraph on personality of the cat**

**Sorry about all the writing but I need all details! Please include the info ether in a PM or a review please, and I will let you know the winner's by the time I get the first chapter of the sequel out,if I make another one!**

**Also important, if you give me a link, put spaces in it so I can get the full link! Anyone can enter, anyone can win!**


End file.
